


Simply Misunderstood

by DemyxXzex



Series: Key bearers' beginnings [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemyxXzex/pseuds/DemyxXzex
Summary: Thavian grew up with hopes and dreams just like the rest of us. So why does he have such a bad childhood? He has to say goodbye after he learns to wield the keyblade as it spells trouble for his home. Trouble that he does not wish upon his worst enemies.





	Simply Misunderstood

            I always looked at life with an optimistic point of view despite how I grew up. The neighborhood was beautiful with roses and other flowers everywhere, but the people... well their attitude towards me was not so much. I was always hated for being different. They’d make fun of my horns and wings, throw rocks at me, threaten me, and one guy even tried to tear one of my wings off. I only had one friend as a kid. My parents didn’t even want me. I was an abomination, a disgrace but my friend always told me otherwise. He always brightened my days even when they were at their darkest. Despite him not being able to see me, he told me that my wings were amazing. He always hid his eyes with a blindfold, but he was never truly bothered by it.

            We would always go for walks as kids even with the kids in the neighborhood trying to cause trouble for us. He was always one step ahead of everyone in a fight and could knock someone twice his weight on their back. I, on the other hand, would always get caught by others. I’ve always been kinda clumsy, especially as a kid. My wings didn’t help and I was alone so I couldn’t call for help. “Haha. Demon boy fell over!” One of the bullies yelled. Another edged towards me and I covered my face with my arms.

            “Aww, he’s scared,” said a second bully as he edged towards me. He was right, I was terrified. “How about we teach you a lesson?” He kicked me right in the stomach before I could even react. I grunted in pain and tried to move away, but a third pinned me to the ground with his foot on my chest.

            “And where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he pushed into my chest. The other two stepped towards me and I knew I couldn’t take them all at once.

            “Please… I don’t want any trouble…” I whimpered but I knew it was too late. They were not satisfied.

            “Well, you got it. Now, where were you headed? To Eskal? Well, you’re nothing without him are you?” The first guy asked as he crouched down beside me, all of his weight was on my wing. I winced and didn’t say anything. This was my business and I didn’t want Eskal to get hurt. “Answer me! Dammit!” As if on cue the third guy grinded his boot into my chest. I grunted and tried to get him off but I was simply too weak. Were they planning on killing me? The second guy stepped over to me, he had a vial in his hand. I tried to get away but to no avail. He grabbed one of my horns and forced me to drink what was in the vial. I only saw the smirks on their before I blacked out.

 

            I woke up to the sound of water. The lake maybe? There is an old cabin in the middle of it. I couldn’t see though. They had blindfolded me and chained my hands to the wall. They also chained my wings to the wall so I couldn’t move much. How long was I out? Based on the silence, it could be night. I tried to not make too much noise as someone could be in the cabin.

            After an hour of nothing I tried to get out, but to no success. Then I felt something furry rub against my leg. It was small but I couldn’t tell what it was. A squirrel? No. I don’t think they like water. An otter? Maybe but I’ve never seen otters in the lake. A weasel? I’ve seen them near the lake so it is possible. Before I knew it, the creature had climbed up to my shoulder and chewed the blindfold off. It was a ferret? What’s a ferret doing in the middle of a lake? I looked at it and whispered, “Thank you.” It squeaked and looked at the chains. “I don’t know if you can help with those buddy…”

            “Maybe he can’t but I can,” Eskal stepped in the room.

            I jumped and mumbled, “E-Eskal?”

            “What you gone blind too?”

            “No, but how did you find me?”

            “Heard a group talking about someone here.”

            “Oh… so you know what happened?”

            He shook his head, “Not exactly but we’ll worry about that later.”

            I nodded, “I guess it’s time that we get out of here.”

            “Yeah,” he walked over and felt the locks.

            “You think you can get them?”

            He nodded and the lock that held the chain on my hands fell to the floor, “Easy.”

            I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my wrists as he released my wings, “how long was I out?”

            He shrugged, “no idea.”

            “What time is it?”

            I flinched as he grabbed my horn and pulled me close. I think he was just trying to get me to be quiet but it hurt. Eskal whispered, “You smell like blood… Are you hurt?”

“Huh?” I glanced down at myself. I was covered in bruises and stab wounds from a knife. “Yeah, but it’s nothing too bad…” I replied though I knew I wasn’t fooling him.

            “We’ll take care of your injuries when we get back to my house. There are too many people here…”He covered my mouth before I could speak again, “Let’s just get out of here. I brought a boat.”

            I mumbled something under his hand but I didn’t repeat it when he removed his hand. He stood and helped me up. We quietly went outside. The night was clear and if the situation wasn’t so dire, I’d say it was pretty. We moved over to a rowboat and the ferret quickly perched at the front of it. I guess that answers that question. The ferret might not be more than a few inches tall but he did help Eskal just like a seeing eye dog would. It’s amazing how much he could truly help especially with a boat. Though Eskal doesn’t need that much help in everyday life. I sat down in the boat and curled my wings around me since they helped hide me.

            The boat ride was quiet even when we knew that no one would hear us. What was there to say other than apologies? I knew Eskal wouldn’t hold anything against me, but still. I wanted to make it up to him. I did promise that I would hang out with him. Those guys didn’t help the matter. I got lost in thought so I didn’t notice when the boat touched land. Eskal gently pulled open my wings and quietly whispered, “Come on.”

            I had jumped a little and stood a little too quickly, “Ow… “

            He made sure that I didn’t fall over, “Easy, Thavian, You’re still hurt.”

            “Don’t remind me…”

            He shook his head and helped me out of the boat. We walked to his house and made sure to stay out of sight. We managed to get there without anyone noticing. Though there were several times that I nearly fell over, but Eskal caught me. We stepped inside and he made me sit down on the couch. He immediately started tending to my wounds. I watched and started explaining what had happened, “Well, I was heading over here when I got ambushed by these three really big guys.”

            “Thavian… Everyone is really big compared to you…”

            I sighed, “Just listen, Will ya? Anyways… I was ambushed by them and stupid me falls over because you know my wings flail when I’m startled. They threatened me and eventually forced me to drink something out of a vial.”

            “So, they beat you up while you were out cold?”

            “I guess… Ow!” I shouted as he pulled a bandage a little too tight.

            “Sorry,” he finished up and then told me that I could stay in the guest room.

            I nodded and without eating went to the room. I was just too tired, I probably would’ve bitten my tongue if I tried. I’ll eat something when I wake up. I passed out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

 

            I lifted my head to see nothing, either I was blindfolded or the room was simply that dark. It was also dead silent. No birds. No Squirrels. No noise from Eskal. What is going on? I patted the floor underneath me. Wood? Am I back in the cabin? No… this wood feels polished and less worn. All of a sudden stage lights flashed on, blinding me. I quickly covered my eyes with a wing. I heard laughter. And a lot of it. Why am I on a stage? Something with a pointed end pointed at my back. I instinctively moved away and looked at where it came from. I could barely make out the figure. Whoever it was, they were tall and lean. I tried to plead him to stop but no sound came from my mouth. Even if there were words… would they be heard over the laughter?

            The person stepped towards me, but their face didn’t get any clearer. Even their voice was confusing. It sounded like it was a mix of a man’s and a woman’s voice and also a child’s. They leaned down and whispered, “Hey, little demon. How about you do a trick for the crowd?” They poked me with a stick again. “Come on. Anything will do.”

            I tried to stand but I collapsed on the floor. In all of the confusion, I hadn’t noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. Everyone laughed. This was humiliating. How do I get away? After a moment I managed to stand, but my wings felt stiff and heavy. I tried to speak but again, no words.

            “Little demon, that’s not what I had in mind. How about you give us a little flight show?” Their words sounded like a distant whisper with all of the commotion. They poked me with the stick again and I felt a shock. I winced and as to not get a worse shock I flew off the ground. I probably would have escaped if it wasn’t for the chain tied around my wrists. I heard “oohs” and “ahhs” from the crowd. I wasn’t in the air long before the chain was yanked and I hit the ground hard. I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain.

            “Goodnight little Demon,” they said as I felt a shock equivalent to a taser.

 

            I woke up screaming. Eskal came in the room and went over to me. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

            I managed to calm my breathing and replied, “It was just a nightmare.” I was still obviously shaken up, but he knew that I didn’t want to talk about it, so instead he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

            He held me close until I managed to calm down. He gave me a reassuring smile and stood up, “I’m gonna go make breakfast. Want anything?”

            I just simply nodded and he left the room. I glanced around the room and sighed. What even was that? I stood and changed into some clean clothes. I glanced around the room one last time before I went to the kitchen. I sat down at the table, not saying anything. He was still over by the stove. I stared down at my hands until he set a plate in front of me. I jumped a little and looked up at him.

            “Are you alright?” He asked.

            “Yeah… I guess,” I replied. I really didn’t want to think about it but it was too strange. Was it in a circus? Wouldn’t the floor have been more worn? Or just dirt? And the lighting probably would have been different. Auditorium? It would make sense. Maybe I’m thinking too much of it. It was just a dream after all.

            “Thavian. You’re zoning.”

            I jumped and glanced at him. I quickly apologized, “Oh. Uh. I’m sorry.”

            “Why don’t you take it easy today? I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He sounded concerned.

            I nodded and glanced out the window, “Alright…”

            He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. I watched as his ferret trotted along behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my friend for inspiring me to write again. You are amazing and I wish you all of the happiness in the world


End file.
